


Found

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: The sequel to Lost. Can what's been lost, eventually be found or is hope forever destined to be buried away?"Don't be stupid, Cyrus. Just talk to him about things, without Kira, and see how things go down.""That's the spirit. Don't let him or Kira get you down, Cyrus, remember that. I love you, Cyrus."It was the good times, Cyrus decided, that made their entire friendship worth it."What do you want?""Kira's not my girlfriend.""Just spit it out already! I'm dying to know.""TJ, she really did that to you?""What was it that she was blackmailing you about?"It was now or never. TJ took a deep breath and spoke."She blackmailed me for being gay, Cyrus."How ironic that yesterday Cyrus was the one who did a runner, and today it was him. The universe could be so cruel, sometimes."TJ Kippen, will you go out with me and do me the honour of being my boyfriend?"All he knew was that right here, right now in this perfect moment with TJ, although he used to be lost, he'd now been found.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Kudos: 41





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> It's the sequel to Lost. Sorry it isn't not the best, it's been written in the early hours of the morning so please bear this in mind. Also, I apologise for the length. 
> 
> Trigger warning for swearing and homophobia mentions. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment below if you enjoyed this and have an awesome day! (:

"I'm sorry that he's treating you this way, Cyrus. He'll come round soon, I'm sure." 

"I don't know, Buffy," Cyrus sniffed. "I really don't. He s-seems really into her. But he kept lying to me, so how can I even trust him?" 

"Cy, you're crying." 

"What? No I'm not." 

"Yes you are, Cyrus Goodman. Don't even try to deny it. I know you too well." 

Cyrus could almost hear Buffy's smile from over the phone. Trust Buffy to help him feel better when he was down and heartbroken."What do I do?" 

Buffy sighed. She knew Cyrus wasn't going to agree with her, but she was going to go with this idea, anyway. Regardless of what Cyrus' thoughts on this matter or next words were going to be. "Talk to him. Communication is key. You know that already. Your parent's are shrinks, for goodness' sake."

"That is very true." 

"Exactly." Pause. "I can feel a 'but' coming on..."

"I'm just looking out for myself, you know that. I don't want to be hurt by him even more than I already am. Then Kira said he'd never love me, so clearly she knows what's up, and it was like, if she'd punched me in the stomach, it would have probably hurt less. You know what I mean?"

Buffy was silently seething. How dare she do that to them. Hadn't she hurt people enough already? She wasn't just being bias in resenting what Kira had done. If anyone hurt one of Buffy's friends, well, they would know not to do it again, to say the least. She would make certain of it. Poor Cyrus. As if TJ swinging with Kira in their special place didn't hurt him enough already as it was. TJ had messed up, but Buffy suspected that Kira had something to do with it; she certainly seemed like she was pulling the strings. At the end of the day, he wasn't hanging out with her because he liked her. She'd got those vibes when she had seen them both together personally a day prior. TJ looked so miserable, the poor thing. If only there could be a way out for the both of them. But how? 

Looking at the two of them, it was obvious that they'd both fallen hard for each other in a matter of months. It was insane, but sometimes that how love worked. Was it love? Buffy had no idea. Obviously. Cyrus had confided to her about his crush on TJ, but she could tell intuitively and also by having a functioning pair of eyes that Cyrus' feelings were reciprocated. She didn't blame him; Cyrus was an amazing person. Marty was still the guy she had feelings for, although he didn't feel the same, but Cyrus was capable of making anyone happy. Especially TJ. Their chemistry was insane. It was clear they were meant to be with each other, but Kira was a massive obstacle and probably an intentional one, too. Buffy hated seeing Cyrus so worked up. She had to do something about it, yet she felt like nothing she could do would help. 

Back to the subject. Kira was in for it for saying something so horrible and blatantly untrue to Cyrus. She wasn't a nice person. Maybe one day she could be, but that day was currently pretty far from now. 

"She did that?" Buffy answered Cyrus, attempting to keep her anger from seeping into her voice and failing miserably in the process. Great. 

"Yup. I have no idea how to approach this. I don't even know if he wants to see me any more." 

"Cyrus, don't be silly. He literally followed your stubborn self through the park and checked up on me. To think that he doesn't want to see you-it's just such a ridiculous concept. He cares about you. He wants to see him. Why not arrange to see him tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, but after how I treated them, I wouldn't blame him if he were mad at me or didn't even want to be my friend anymore." 

Cyrus bit his nails, a nervous tic of his. He was pacing. Of course he was. He had a tendency to do that when he was calling someone on his phone, anyway, but especially when he was this wound up. He never felt this strongly about Jonah. These feelings had more chemistry involved, more meaning behind them. He might have lost something precious, all because ehe was insistent on not talking through his issues with TJ. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if TJ ignored him or hated him now.

"Don't be stupid, Cyrus. Just talk to him about things, without Kira, and see how things go down." 

"I'll consider it."

"Good. Look, I've got to go now, Cyrus, to help with dinner, but promise me this; you'll talk to TJ so that you won't be this upset over this predicament you're in any more."

"Oh, I don't know about that, it could all go wrong-"

"Come on. You know how much I hate seeing you, or any of my friends, for that matter, get upset. This especially rings true when it's over some boy." 

Cyrus smiled at that. "Fine. I promise you that I'll muster up the courage to talk to TJ about my feelings regarding this situation. I want to salvage our relationship, after all. Yesterday was a mistake, and I'll prove to him just how much I care about him." 

"That's the spirit. Don't let him or Kira get you down, Cyrus, remember that. I love you, Cyrus." 

"I love you too, Buffy." 

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

"Talk to you tomorrow." 

"Bye!"

"Bye."

Shakily, Cyrus hung up, tearing up. He hated it when Buffy, or any of his friends, like Andi and Jonah, saw him in such a state. This was because he knew what it was like for him, emotionally, seeing them in the same sort of state. This boy was going to drive him crazy, though, he could swear. Firstly, there was the Gun Incident, where he didn't follow Cyrus' advice for his own safety and leave a dangerous situation, potentially sacrificing his life. Cyrus had been worried out of his mind for that guy the whole day, until he received his first apologetic message from TJ, that was. Not knowing what to do, he'd turned to Andi and Buffy for some advice as they knew what it was like to be hurt by a guy. Not that he didn't, with the whole Jonah thing and everything, but still. This time was different. His feelings seemed to be more permanent. They were here to stay. Despite knowing this, Andi and Buffy had both strongly encouraged him to ignore TJ's contact with him, dubbing him a bad influence on Cyrus due to hanging out with people who played with their parent's guns. They'd even physically pulled him away from TJ, allegedly for his 'own good.' Eventually, he'd sorted the whole mess out with TJ at the swing, and that had been that. 

Until TJ had stuffed up for the second time, that was. On Costume Day, he stepped in it again, so to speak. He'd text him afterwards-out of guilt, no doubt-to say sorry. Cyrus had simply sent him a 'K', much to the encouragement and support of Buffy and Andi. The next day, he'd tried to find him, but was soon pulled into basketball practice, looking kind of sad. Or maybe Cyrus he had imagined that, he didn't know. TJ had arranged a meet up that morning, but it hadn't gone so well when TJ kept lying to him about his relationship with Kira, for whatever reason, until Kira herself had turned up.

Needless to say, Cyrus had taken that as his cue to leave. He'd wanted to give TJ a shirt, until he'd spotted TJ and Kira on the swings together. TJ had ran after him, desparate to justify it, but he didn't need to if he was happy with Kira. TJ was better off without Cyrus, and vice versa. Well, that was what he was trying to tell himself. It probably wasn't true. In the past, they'd had so many happy memories together; when TJ had taught Cyrus how to do a somersault, how to ride a motorbike, when Cyrus had been there for TJ when it came to his Dyscalculia, when they'd swung and talked and act like they didn't have a care in the world. Now, those were good times.

It was the good times, Cyrus decided, that made their entire friendship worth it. Even if TJ hated him, had to try his best to get through him to explain why he acted out of order yesterday. There was no excuse for it, he knew, but he still needed to shoot his shot, so to speak. 

He was just about to pick up the phone and think about what he was going to say to TJ in more exact terms before calling him, but, almost as though he was psychic, he received a phone call from TJ. 

"Hello?" 

"H-hi, TJ. How are you? Is Kira good too? You're clearly happy together. I'm happy for you. Genuinely." As soon as those words had left his mouth, Cyrus regretted them. 

"I don't give a damn about Kira. I hope she's not doing well. She doesn't deserve it. She doesn't fucking deserve it." It was a shock to the system to hear TJ swear, and Cyrus' eyebrows shot up embarrassingly fast. Nonetheless, TJ continued. "But this isn't about her. That's not why I called. I phoned you because I care about you, and that disappearing act you did yesterday is surprisingly uncharacteristic of you, Cyrus. What's up with you?" Cyrus felt his cheeks heat up. What was up with him? He must have something wrong in his head, thinking he could talk to TJ in the way he did the day before. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated? And why did he feel so dizzy right now?

"I-um. I was-" Cyrus' voice broke and he bit his lip as hard as he possibly could to stop himself from crying. Seriously, what was his deal? 

"Wait, I didn't mean for that to sound as rude as it did, I'm so sorry. I don't mean what's up with you so much as what's wrong, as in is everything alright with you. I'm so concerned about you, Cyrus, you have no idea. You looked so unwell, I want you to be fine. Please tell me you're not hung up on...all this, are you?" 

That's when Cyrus started sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm so, so, so sorry. I'm very sorry. I'm incredibly sorry. I'm not just saying that. You don't know. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, it was a-awful of me. It was such a mean thing for me to do, yet you're still being way too nice to me, more than I deserve, and everything's fall apart and I really don't know what to do because I'm such a disaster and such a mess and-"

Oh no. Now, Cyrus was crying over the phone, and it was all his fault for being so blunt and rude in his tone towards Cyrus. He was worried about Cyrus. Really worried. He'd spent several hours awake, last night, worrying about how Cyrus was taking it. The guy had a good heart, and he didn't deserve to be hurt in such a way. Not at all. Guilt had consumed him in waves as he saw the pain and sense of betrayal on Cyrus' face over and over again, imprinted into his brain. That was their place, and he ruined it by being there with Kira.

"Hey, hey, hey." TJ's voice came through the phone, soothing but slightly concerned. "It's okay, it's okay. Really. Cyrus, take a deep breath and another. Copy me...no, not like that. Like this. That's it, you've got it now. Slow and steady wins the race. There we go. That's much better, isn't it?" 

"Nothing's better at all." Cyrus pointed out bitterly. "Except for how you're treating me, when I would never be worthy of that."

"You really think that?" Silence. "Cyrus?" 

"Yes, I do. Because why wouldn't I? You're amazing and I'm horrible." 

"Whoa, where did you get that idea from, eh? Who told you that?" 

"Nobody. I told myself that." 

"Be honest with me, here. Was it Kira?" 

"No. She did say something else to me, though."

"Oh did she, now? What did she say to you? I have no doubt that it wasn't particularly kind or friendly." 

Cyrus sighed. "Yup. You got that right. Just-it's too complicated to tell you over the phone, that's all, Teej."

TJ took a deep breath, steeling himself before responding to Cyrus. "I've got stuff that's too complicated to tell you over the phone too, Cyrus. Meet me at the park in half an hour, and I'll explain everything, I swear."

"I will do. And, TJ?"

"Yes?"

"I truly am sorry about yesterday, you know." 

"It's fine. Honestly. I wouldn't have known that you were upset otherwise. Besides, I'm sorry, too." 

Cyrus frowned, even though TJ obviously couldn't see his face over the phone. "What for?" 

"Are you kidding me? For taking our special place and corrupting it with....her." TJ practically spat the last word out. "I wasn't thinking straight. Plus, it was a dare-look, I'll explain all of this later, okay?" 

"Okay. And I forgive you. See you soon, TJ."

"See you soon, Cyrus." 

"Goodbye." 

"Bye."

Twenty minutes later, TJ entered the park nervously, trying to anticipate Cyrus' reaction when he came out to him. Would he be angry? Disgusted? Uncomfortable? Who knew? Either way, he'd messed up and he had to make things right. If that meant being entirely, painfully honest, then so be it. Hiding secrets would only lead to communication issues and hurtful misunderstandings. Gone would be those days, he hoped. A voice from somewhere behind him made him nearly jump out of his skins, and broke his train of thoughts completely. 

"Wait, TJ! Have you got a minute?"

Kira. Brilliant. Exactly what he needed right now, when we was gathering up the courage to come out to Cyrus as gay and to admit his strong feelings for the boy. 

"What do you want?" 

Kira scuffed from foot to foot, looking almost...ashamed of herself? No, no. That couldn't be right. Definitely not. It simply wasn't in her nature to feel shame. Was it?

"I want to apologise. I'm not going to bother you any more, after today, for the record. I felt bad last night about how I'd treated you and how I'd tried to convince you to be straight. That's ridiculous. Being gay isn't a choice, but how you're born. You aren't changing any time soon. I know that now. Plus, you looked so heart broken last night, it made me reflect on my own selfish behaviour." 

TJ placed a hand on his hips challengingly. "And why should I believe you, Kira? What you did was messed up. Really messed up." 

"I know. Buffy called me last night, lecturing me, which is what I deserved. She explained it from Cyrus' perspective and I felt even worse than before. Again, which I deserved and still deserve. Tis is me trying to say sorry for what I said to both Cyrus and to you. It was seriously out of order. And manipulating you, too-that was low. Really low. I wanted to be popular, I wanted to be a part of basketball team. I haven't felt like I belonged in a long time, and with you, I belonged again. But, I digress. That's no excuse. I'm not expecting you to forgive me, not today, possibly not even ever, but I'm okay with that. Of course, I feel terrible still and hope that I can make it up to you both one day but for now, this apology will have to do. I know it's not good enough, but at least it's start." 

Okay, she probably wasn't pulling his leg. Why come up with such a touching speech, only to lie and manipulate him with it? It made no sense to TJ whatsoever, as it would be a waste of Kira's time. Kira wasn't the type to waste her time. 

"Right. Okay. I'm glad you've recognised how wrong you were in what you did, and that you're finally learning about the consequences of your actions. That's good. It's a start, like you said, which is better than nothing. For now, that will suffice. I hope you can understand that I can't find it in myself to forgive you at this present time, but maybe one day, I will. You'll have to talk to Cyrus at some point, too." 

Kira nodded. "I know I will. And thankyou for being glad about me recognising the consequences of my actions and all that. I really appreciate, TJ. You've got a good heart."

TJ shrugged modestly. "Well, sometimes there's a nice person on the inside, trying to get out. I know that now, having changed a lot myself as a person. Cyrus helped me with that, actually. I'm on my way to see him now, but it's kind of urgent. And, er, you know. Private. I hope you understand." 

Kira smiled in a natural, genuine manner which suited her. "Of course I do. I'm sorry again, but I wish you the best of luck with Cyrus and I'm glad he helped you. I hope things go well for you too." 

"Thanks, Kira. Bye!"

"Bye." 

That was strange, TJ thought to himself as he watch Kira walk off in the opposite direction to him. Really strange. He could only hope and pray (even though he wasn't religious, and only attended Church occasionally) that she wasn't being fake, because he was sick of how she'd treated both him and Cyrus in the past. 

Speaking of Cyrus, he needed to get a move on. Now. Seriously, he was going to be late otherwise, and that would not only make a bad impression on Cyrus, but cause him to become stressed, even more so than he already was, thus leading to him struggling to be honest with Cyrus. That was the last thing he wanted right now. With that in mind, he set off.

Cyrus twisted the metal chains of the swings over and other again, his hands growing paler and paler as he gripped the chains, then released them. Gripped them, then released them all over again. TJ was almost two minutes late. 108 seconds late, to be precise. Not that he was counting or anything. Nope. Certainly not. 

Briefly, he considered texting him, but if he was on his way then he wouldn't be checking his phone, and it was probably on silent, knowing TJ. Knowing TJ. Well, knowing some things about him. There was a lot he didn't know about him. Like his explanation as to why he'd suddenly been abandoned by TJ and replaced by Kira, for example. Or what mood he'd been in when he turned up. Perhaps he'd be sad, or irritable, or anxious, or- 

He was here. Wow. He was actually here, in the flesh, despite everything. A little late, but better late than never, right? That had to count for something. It did in Cyrus' books. 

"Hey." He sounded out of breath. 

"Hey yourself." 

"Sorry I'm late, I was a little caught up with something but hey, I'm here now to offer you an explanation and to talk through our feelings." 

Cyrus smiled tentatively. "Sounds good to me." 

"I mean, whatever you're comfortable with." 

"Ditto. So, who's starting?" 

TJ considered it thoughtfully. Coming out wasn't something to be taken lightly, or buried mid conversation. It should come last, he decided to himself. Not to put it off or anything, but it seemed to be the most logical step for TJ to take, in his opinion. 

"You start. I want to know what's been going on with you as of recently as it's concerning. Running away from me like that yesterday, which you don't need to apologise for anymore, by the way, isn't like you at all. What's happening with you? Talk to me." 

Cyrus drummed his fingers across the edge of the swing sweat nervously, scuffing the ground with his feet time and time again. How did he even begin? Not with the crush part. He'd either leave until last, or neglect mentioning it at all, which was non nehitiabke for him at that second. 

"I saw you on Kira on the swings together, as you know, and I became jealous as a consequence of it." 

"And why do you think that is, exactly?" Cyrus laughed a little.

"Who's the one with the Shrink parents again?" 

"Good point. Continue. You were saying...." 

"Oh yeah, in that moment I wasn't especially thinking properly, and I automatically assumed that neduse it's our special thing to do, swinging, I'd been replaced by someone who made you happier-your girlfriend." TJ laughed at that, a little harshly. 

"Kira's not my girlfriend." 

"Yeah, right." 

"No, really. I thought we were going to do that whole trust thing, remember?" 

"Yeah, that. Sorry." 

"Don't worry about it. Carry on, as you were."

"I don't know. I saw red, I suppose you could say, and flipped out. You saw me. That's when Kira came up to me and said something I considered pretty mean, that only amplified the negative emotions I was experiencing at the time." 

"Go on. What did she say to you?" Cyrus turned red and cursed himself for it internally. What was he supposed to say now? Think, think, think. 

"She basically told me you didn't like me all that much. But I was hurt enough to believe her, and I can see now that, like a lot of what was said and done yesterday, was a mistake on my part." 

TJ nodded solemnly. "I wouldn't have expected less off her, really. It's weird, however, because I bumped into her approximately ten minutes ago, or thereabouts. She apologised to me for how she treated me and his she had been treating you, too. Only she mentioned she'd talk to you personally whenever you were available to discuss things with." 

"Oh. Are you sure it wasn't a joke?" 

"Positive." 

"Okay. That's a lot to unpack, just give me a second." 

"Gladly." 

In the meantime, TJ admired the way Cyrus' nose scrunched up and tongue pressed onto the side of his cheek enough for it to be invisible on the outside. Cyrus was just too adorable for his own good and he didn't even know it. 

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight." Ironic, TJ thought to himself. "Kira apologised for how she created you. But the two of you were friends, even if you weren"t actually dating. Correct?" 

TJ scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, his skin prickling as heat rose up it.

"Uh, about that. Not really, no." Cyrus eyed him up suspiciously. 

"What do you mean by 'not really, no'?" 

"Here's the thing. I never really wanted to be her friends. She kinda, sorta, maybe..." 

Cyrus leaned forward curiously, literally at the edge if his seat.

"Just spit it out already! I'm dying to know."

"She manipulated me into being her friend by blackmailing me with something she could basically use against me! There, I said it! You want honesty? You damn well get honesty." 

Cyrus sat there in stunned silence for several seconds. How could she have done that? What did she know that she could use against him? Why would she stoop so low and how could she have effectively targeted TJ in the first place? 

"TJ, she really did that to you?" 

"Uh huh. But I didn't want to tell anybody, for obvious reasons." 

"That's perfectly understandable. I get it. Well, I don't get it properly, if you catch my drift, because I haven't experienced that for myself. Hopefully I never will. But the point is that you never deserved what she did to you. That's so mean." 

"That's why I can't quite bring myself to forgive her just yet." 

"That makes sense. All the same, I do have one question for you." 

TJ tried his best to ignore his heart beating out of his chest and rearranged his fave to look casual and impassive. "Sure. Go for it. Ask away."

At that, Cyrus got off the swing and stood up, walking over to TJ's swing. That's how TJ could tell that the question he was about to be asked was very personal, or about to become personal in a matter of minutes, anyhow. 

"What was it that she was blackmailing you about?" 

TJ gulped. Naturally, he should have expected this question. He could opt to lie and claim it was his Dyscalculia. Yet, it would feel wrong to lie to Cyrus. Okay. Here goes, TJ. He had to disregard the consequences for the time being and go for it. 

It was now or never. TJ took a deep breath and spoke.

"She blackmailed me for being gay, Cyrus."

What? He mustn't have heard right. Or he was hallucinating. Dreaming, even. There was no way he could have heard TJ right. TJ Kippen, gay? Yeah, right. Fat chance of that ever happening. Unless? No, Cyrus didn't dare get his hopes up and think so optimistically. Despite this, TJ had said he was gay, hadn't he? Cyrus didn't even know anymore.

"I'm sorry, what?" Cyrus spluttered, out of confusion. "What did you just say? For being gay?" 

"Yeah. You heard me right. Gay. I'm gay." 

"Is this some sort of joke?" 

"No! Why would it be? God, I'm pouring my heart out to you here, and this is how you react." 

Cyrus gasped. "You're really gay?" 

TJ smiled. "Yes, Cyrus, I'm really gay. Keep up already, won't you?" 

Cyrus chuckled a little at this, as finding humour in the situation would help him to process it. 

"Yeah, sorry about that. I find it hard to believe, that's all. I always thought, you know, I assumed you were straight this whole time." 

"You should know that I'm about as straight as a circle, Cyrus Goodman. What do you think about that?" 

"TJ. I'm so honoured you trusted me enough to tell me. I'm really proud of you having the courage to put that out there and announce it to me." 

"Thanks." 

Both of the boys were stood up, at this point. They hugged. TJ teared up as this had been emotionally difficult for him, while Cyrus was still taking everything in. When they let go from the hug, their hearts were beating wildly.

"I don't understand one thing. How did she suss out why you were gay? Is she a psychic, or something?" 

"Ha. Not quite, I'm afraid, no." 

Cyrus tried to connect the dots in his head, but failed spectacularly. "I still don't get it." 

TJ couldn't believe that he'd need to spell it out for Cyrus, who was easily one of the biggest achievers at school. Intelligent, but oblivious was about right to TJ. Okay. He could do this, if he just remembered to stay calm and breathe, dammit. This waslike a band aid. All TJ was required to do was rip it off. Come out with it quickly, then be done with it, to have it out in the open for Cyrus to digest. Here goes nothing, TJ thought. 

"She saw me with you, Underdog, and she put two and two together. She's smart. She realised that I had-that I have, sorry, very much present tense, still-a crush on you." 

Dumbfounded and believing he was about to faint, or die, or both, Cyrus placed himself down onto the swing with a resounding 'thud'. This couldn't be right. No, no, no. It couldn't. How could it? It made no sense whatsoever. He pinched his arm gingerly. It hurt. 

TJ Kippen has a crush on me, Cyrus thought over and over in his head, with no space for much of anything, but it wasn't registering. 

"You have a crush on me? You, the incredibly talented captain of the Boy's Basketball Team aka a star athlete, aweosme historian and all round cool guy and incredibly generous and insanely attractive person likes me, Cyrus Goodman, the clumsy dork of a human being?" 

"Um, yeah. Duh. But you're not a dork. You're stunning in so many ways and don't even realise it. You have a besutudk soul, Cyrus Goodman." TJ swallowed thickly."But I know you're most likely heterosexual and would never reciprocate my feelings anyway, and all the good things you told me are partially based on your opinion and a little out if sympathy, too. I don't blame you for not liking me back. I've gotta go." 

How ironic that yesterday Cyrus was the one who did a runner, and today it was him. The universe could be so cruel, sometimes. 

"TJ, wait up! I meant every word of it! And I called you attractive and meant that, too. Have you never considered the possibility that I'm gay and like you back?" 

The woeld sropped spinninf. Recors everywhere scratched. Time itself paused.This wasn't real. No way. No way. Hi way. Cyrus felt the same way? Nah. Impossible. Unless the universe was in his side, and it was.

"You do?" 

"Seriously, TJ Kippen. You can be oblivious at times, you know that? That's why I ran off yesterday. Also, Kira said you'd never love me. Not that your never like me." 

"Well, she was wrong." 

"I know that now." 

They moved closer towards each other. 

"So, you like me back then?" 

"TJ, you idiot. Yes. Of course I do. Frankly, I'd be foolish not to." 

TJ sighed in relief. 

"What now?" 

Cyrus grinned, his smile stretching across his whole face and illuminating his eyes in a beautiful manner.

"TJ Kippen, will you go out with me and do me the honour of being my boyfriend?" 

"I would love to." 

That being said, Cyrus grabbed TJ's warm hand and placed it in his lovingly, squeezing it while he did so. He was just unable to believe he sheer luck, that the dazzling emerald eyed beauty in front of him was now his boyfriend. 

Wow. Boyfriend. That would take some getting used to.

Needless to say, neither of them had ever been happier in their whole, entire lives. TJ felt sd though he eas practically emitting light. As for Cyrus, everything had taken the best turn possible. 

All he knew was that right here, right now in this perfect moment with TJ, although he used to be lost, he'd now been found. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for taking your time to read this, I really appreciate it. Don't forget to drop a comment below if you liked tjis and have an aweosme day! (: 
> 
> L x


End file.
